Family Reunion
by Museic
Summary: Everything is normal until Harry receives a shocking letter. I can't reveal any more! Don't worry, there is much more to come! Please Read and Review. I know that when it gets started you will love it! Updates every two-three days!
1. Shock

Family Reunion  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my soul!  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes as his alarm clock went off. Slowly, he put his feet on the floor and stood up. Slowly, he got dressed. Even more slowly, he walked down to breakfast just as the food was being served. Ron and Hermione had saved a spot for him. He sat down next to them, saying, "I didn't finish my potions homework until one o'clock, and didn't get to sleep until half 'n hour later. Now here I am, without much sleep."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? Snape's whole job is to torture students!" Ron reminded Harry.  
  
Hermione gave him a hard look. "Ron, he's supposed to teach. Now he wouldn't be teaching us if he let us slack of every day, would he?" she asked.  
  
"Of course he would!" Ron answered back.  
  
However, their discussion could not be continued for the owl post had just come as Hermione began to answer. Hermione got two things: 'Witch Weekly' and a letter from her parents inviting her to come home for Christmas. Hermione promised she would stay at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry got nothing. Both frowned.  
  
No, Harry did not get nothing! At the last minute, Hedwig flew towards Harry and dropped a letter in his cereal, which Harry had unfortunately put milk in.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry yelled at her.  
  
Hedwig perched on his shoulder and nuzzled him affectionately. Harry fed him two pieces of bacon-one more than the usual- and Hedwig flew off happily.  
  
Harry gasped when he saw who had sent it. He almost fell off his chair.  
  
"What is it?" Ron yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"It's…"  
  
  
  
Like it? Please review-and I want real reviews.  
  
This is a short chapter-but there is more to come soon!  
  
Thank you- I hope you have enjoyed it! 


	2. Assuming Death

Chapter Two  
  
Remember: I own only my heart, and that's a good thing: it keeps me alive!  
  
This can't be real!" Harry almost screamed. It may have been out of joy, it may have been out of happiness, but either way, Harry was downright shocked.  
  
"There is a possible explanation for everything. Everything can be real," Hermione corrected.  
  
Ron looked at her the way she always looked at him. It was a look that seemed to say, 'Well, you know that isn't true,' or, 'Stop joking around.' "Why do you always have to act so smart, Hermione?" he said. He turned to Harry, who was still trying to figure out the envelope. "Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry was just speechless. Everything he had just come to except was just proven wrong. All he could do was to hand the letter to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione still stared at Ron. "Well," she said, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Ron held out a hand to shush her. "No, Hermione," he said, "We aren't talking to you right now."  
  
Hermione snatched the envelope out of their hands. She read it aloud:  
  
Mr. H. Potter  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
IMPORTANT!  
  
"So?" Hermione concluded.  
  
Harry said to her, "It's not that. It's the return address!"  
  
Ron merely shook his head.  
  
However, when Hermione saw the return address, saying:  
  
Lily, James, and Lisa Potter  
  
14568 Cloud Drive  
  
London, England  
  
All three joined together in a contest of staring at the envelope. Finally, Hermione said, "Well…we better open it and read it."  
  
All three nodded. Ron and Hermione let go, and Harry opened it. He read:  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
We know it has long since become a fact that we have died, and we know this must be a huge shock. We also presume that you will take quite a long time before you open the envelope. We wish we could have found you earlier, and can not believe it took a full thirteen years to find you. That is thirteen wasted years we could have spent with our deastest and best son. Then again, we have only one son and one daughter. Now there is much talk we must have. We must catch you up on the thirteen years you have missed- and that is a lot of catching up! I know, this must seem unreal, but it is as real as my juniper bushes in my backyard. Speaking of which, I must go water them…but back to the topic. We would like for you to come home for Christmas. We would give you all the details later. We also wish to tell you that your twin sister, Lisa, will be joining you at Hogwarts. I hope she will fit in. Did you know that peanut butter fits in very nicely between two salty crackers? Anyway, we all love you very much. Though your mother wrote this, it is from your whole family. Please send an owl soon.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Potters  
  
(Excluding you!)  
  
Harry quickly put down the letter, fumbled in his pocket for a quill, bottle of ink, and piece of paper, then hurriedly began writing. 


	3. Response

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaim: Why does everyone think I own this?! Look at her! *Points at JK Rowling*  
  
Harry's ability to write quickly did not help him now. He simply didn't know what to say to his dead mother, father, and twin sister he never knew existed. He didn't even know where to send the letter to. He didn't know anything about what they were like, and only vaguely knew what his parents looked like from the old photo album he had gotten from Hagrid. So how was he supposed to write?  
  
Dear Mum, Dad, and Lisa,  
  
Let me be honest. I don't know what to write to the people I had assumed didn't exist until a few moments ago. It's just a huge shock. I would like to except your offer, though. It would be wonderful to finally meet you.  
  
"But Harry!" Ron but in.  
  
"You promised!" interrupted Hermione. Harry kept writing.  
  
I want to know what you look like. The only idea I have is from the photo album Hagrid gave me. But I have no idea what Lisa looks like. This is like a dream come true. For me, though, It always seems that as soon as a dream comes true something horrible happens. That's only a superstition of mine. Don't worry.  
  
I also want to know why you didn't try to find me earlier. The Dursleys treated me horribly. That is an understatement. The point is that we are united again.  
  
I know that Lisa will love it here at Hogwarts. Tell her to watch out for professor Snape and his potions class. And Mr. Filch. But other wise, seek trust in your professors. I hope Lily has had a lot of schooling or tutoring other than Hogwarts. It would be hard for her to start in the fifth year and not have any other education.  
  
I still do not know how you could be alive, but I am writing this letter in hope that this really could be true.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket along with a bunch of crumbs, dirt, papers, his wand, and even a bottle of frogspawn. "I'll take it to the owlry right now. I'll meet you in Herbology." He said to his two best friends.  
  
"But Harry," said Hermione, "We all promised that none of us would ever leave for Christmas."  
  
Harry sighed. "This is a once and only chance. You know you would take it if you were me."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded. So Harry went.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron. "I guess I'll go home too. Sorry Ron."  
  
"But Hermione! What'll I do- go hang out with Crabb and Goyle?"  
  
"Of course not, you know you wouldn't do that for a million galleons. See if you can go home too. I'm sure your parents will let you."  
  
And so Ron and Hermione took out their paper, ink, and quills and began writing. Hermione wrote a RSVP to her parents, while Ron wrote a desperate plea to go home. After all, he didn't want to have to hang out with Crabb and Goyle. 


	4. Scam?

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Remember: All characters, settings, etc., belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Hedwig flew down from the top of the owlry when she saw Harry enter. She perched on his shoulder and nuzzled him gently on the check. Harry fed her another piece of bacon that he had stuffed in his pocket for her. He gave her the letter and told her one direction:  
  
"What ever you do, try to find them. I know this is a new address for you. Go now. Be quick."  
  
Harry watched her fly away, then grabbed his bag and headed for the dungeon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry- did you realize that you have no proof your parents exist?" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"Harry- you don't even know where this place is!" Ron said under his breath.  
  
"If you're trying to get me to stay here for the winter, it's not working. Everything will be answered in the response letter." Harry answered back quietly.  
  
But none of them talked quietly enough for Snape. He turned around and looked directly and the three of them. "Unless you can tell me what you were talking about, fifty points will be deducted from Grifindor House."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
Hermione spoke. "Harry simply asked Ron and I what you where talking about as he came in late."  
  
Snape said, "And why was Mr. Potter late in the first place?"  
  
Ron answered that. "Harry had to go to the owlry to send a very important letter."  
  
"I'm sorry, professor." Harry apologized.  
  
Snape thought for a while. "I do not think that a letter could be so important to be late for class. Therefor, ten points will be taken from the Grifindor total."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared at their worst teacher with pure hatred. If it had been any other teacher… Harry thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day passed more quickly. Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves sitting down at lunch.  
  
"Harry, think about it. They had to be dead- remember last year when you saw their ghosts? How could they have ghosts if they weren't dead?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"She makes a good point, Harry,' said Ron.  
  
"I don't know you guys, but if there's any chance that they actually are alive, I'm going to take it." Harry answered.  
  
"We're sorry, Harry. We just worry about you," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five Disclaimer: No characters, settings, etc. in this story belong to me.  
  
Harry couldn't go to sleep that night. He had too many thoughts and questions in his head. The thoughts bounced around in his head and were begin to give him a headache. It was a cold night, so he decided he would go sit in the common room for a while. No one was there, but the fire still burned brightly. After awhile, he heard someone whisper the word "Firefly" on the other side of the fat lady's portrait. He saw it swing open a couple seconds later to reveal the shadowy figure of Hermione. "Harry!" she half-whispered and half-screamed. "Why are you up this late?" "That's a good question you need to asked your self," Harry answered. "I asked first, Harry." "I couldn't go to sleep. I was thinking." "About what?" "My family." Hermione stared at him for a while and Harry at Hermione. "What about you?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at her feet. "Well?" Harry asked again. "I was meeting someone. We went for a walk." "Who?" "Josh. Josh Shine." "Why?" "Just to walk. And talk. To be honest, it was somewhat of a date." Harry stared at her for a while longer. "A.A date?" he was shocked. "Yes. We've been kinda dating for about two or three months now." "What house is he in?" "Ravenclaw. And to be honest, he the cutest, smartest, kindest, most understanding, most perfect person you could ever meet." Hermione looked at her feet again. "I'm going to bed now." And she left. About an hour later, Harry went to bed too.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up late the next morning. It was ten in the morning, and his first class would start in about five minutes. He moved quicker than he had ever before. He arrived to Herbology just on time. Today it was a double lesson. It was with Ravenclaw. When he got there, Hermione and Josh were standing next to each other, and Hermione had her arm around him. Never in his life before that had he felt such a strong sense of jealousy. Strangely, he didn't know why. 


	6. Hermoine!

Chapter Six I do not own this!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to be skipping so much, but I need to get to the good part!  
  
Harry got through the next month, however hard it was. Soon he found himself packing for the winter. 


End file.
